


Constance: la Voyageuse du temps.

by Shanshui



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Constance meets Donna and the Doctor, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanshui/pseuds/Shanshui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constance fait une rencontre qui va bouleverser sa vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constance: la Voyageuse du temps.

Cela faisait trois mois que Constance et d’Artagnan s’était fait leurs adieux. Ils s’efforçaient de garder leurs distances et Constance ne l’avait entraperçu quand elle avait aidé son mari à transporter les nouveaux vêtements pour les Mousquetaires. Il était en train de regarder Athos et Porthos s’entraîner avec concentration et c’était Aramis qui lui avait signalé d’un mouvement de tête que Constance était là. Elle avait simplement fait un signe de tête qu’il lui avait rendu avec un air de chien battu qui lui donna envie de traverser la cour et de l’embrasser sur le champ. 

Bonacieux avait surpris l’échange et maintenant il ne la laissait plus l’accompagner à la garnison. Constance s’était rebellé mais Bonacieux s’était montré intraitable. C’était vraiment dur de rester éloignée de l’homme qu’elle aimait, de ne pas même pouvoir le voir, alors que pendant plusieurs mois ils avaient vécu sous le même toit. Mais elle ne voulait pas être responsable du suicide de son mari.

Constance avait encore du mal à croire que Bonacieux ait menacé de se suicider juste pour qu’elle reste à ses côtés. Après y avoir réfléchi, elle était arrivée à la conclusion qu’il avait plus peur d’un scandale que de perdre sa femme. Bonacieux était un homme respectable et un homme respectable ne pouvait pas se permettre d’avoir une femme adultère.

Ainsi, la plupart du temps, quand Constance n’était pas au marché ou en train de faire le ménage, elle passait son temps à s’ennuyer horriblement. Lorsque le jeune Gascon était arrivé, il avait mis de l’animation dans sa vie monotone. En dépit de ses protestations, elle avait adoré prendre partie aux enquêtes des Mousquetaires. Toutefois elle avait encore du mal à accepter qu’elle avait tué un homme. Sa vie avait pris un tour intéressant et tout semblait lui sourire. Mais, comme elle l’avait dit à d’Artagnan, ça n’avait été qu’un « beau rêve ». Quoi qu’il en soit, elle avait goûté au parfum de l’aventure et de l’amour et elle en redemandait.

 

**********

Constance se dirigeait vers le marché. Son mari revenait d’un voyage pour son travail et il allait certainement être affamé. Comme d’habitude, Paris était en effervescence et la température était inhabituellement douce pour un mois de novembre. On se serait crû en juin. Les gens marchaient d’un pas pressé, mais pas Constance. Elle aimait prendre son temps quand elle marchait seule et se laisser imprégner de l’atmosphère animée qui l’entourait. 

Elle passait devant une allée étroite et sombre quand elle entendit un son étrange. Par curiosité, elle tourna la tête et vit quelque chose qu’elle n’avait jamais vu auparavant. Une sorte de grande boite bleue était en train d’apparaître peu à peu. Il y avait des inscriptions sur le haut de l’objet : « Police Box Public Call ». « C’est de l’Anglais » pensa la jeune femme, perplexe. Pendant un court instant de panique elle cru qu’une armée anglaise était en train d’envahir Paris avec des grandes boites bleues. Ses pensées furent interrompues quand la porte s’ouvrit et un homme sortit de la boite. Son apparence était étrange. Il était grand, mince et avait des cheveux bruns en bataille. Il portait des vêtements pour le moins inhabituels : un costume marron avec une chemise bleue en dessous et une espèce de morceau de tissu qu’il avait noué autour du cou.

 

Tout d’abord, l’homme examina son environnement avec une expression d’intense curiosité. C’était comme si l’allée déserte était l’endroit le plus intéressant au monde. Puis, la porte s’ouvrit une seconde fois pour laisser apparaître une femme rousse. Elle était un peu plus petite que l’homme et semblait un peu plus vieille aussi. Ses vêtements étaient aussi bizarres que ceux de son compagnon. Le couple échangea un sourire et l’homme offrit son bras à la femme avec un grand sourire et s’exclama : « Allons-y !». Ils se mirent à marché en direction de la rue où se trouvait Constance, qui était encore sous l’effet de la surprise. Les deux nouveaux venus s’aperçurent alors que Constance les observait.

La jeune femme songea à s’enfuir : elle ne savait pas qui était ces gens et son expérience avec Milady lui avait appris à ce méfier. Mais ensuite elle repensa à tout ce qu’elle avait accompli avec les Mousquetaires and à combien son aide leur avait été précieuse. Non, elle n’avait pas peu. Elle resta donc là où elle était et attendit sans flancher que le couple arrive à sa hauteur.

En arrivant à côté d’elle l’homme prit la parole :

« Bonjour Mademoiselle. Puis-je vous demander où nous sommes ? »

Constance le dévisagea avec surprise puis répondit d’une voix assurée :

« Nous sommes à Paris… Comment se fait-il que vous ne le sachiez pas. Mais plus important, qui êtes vous ? Je vous ai vus sortir de cette boite qui est apparue de nulle part.» 

L’homme et la femme échangèrent un sourire complice et Constance sentit une pointe d’irritation.

« Je suis le Donna et lui c’est le Docteur, dit la femme. Et avant que vous ne le demandiez, non, nous ne sommes pas mariés. 

-Et cette « boite bleue », comme vous dîtes, s’appelle le Tardis, continua le Docteur. Nous sommes des voyageurs du temps et de l’espace. »

Si jusque là Constance n’avait été que surprise, elle était à présent en proie à l’ébahissement le plus total :

-Quoi… Des voyageurs du temps et de l’espace ?

Elle forma la conviction qu’ils étaient en train de se moquer d’elle. Ce que le Docteur venait de dire était tout simplement impossible. Mais avant qu’elle ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, le Docteur se tourna vers Donna et s’exclama avec enthousiasme:

-Alors Donna, prête à explorer Paris ?

-Et comment ! répondit Donna avec le même niveau d’entrain. 

C’était comme si ils avaient oublié que Constance était là. Elle essayait de se remettre du choc causé par ce qu’elle venait d’entendre. Mais très vite, sa curiosité naturelle prit le pas sur sa surprise et maintenant elle voulait discuter avec eux, savoir d’où ils venaient, qui ils étaient exactement et un million d’autres choses. Au moment où ils allaient se mettre en route elle dit :

-Vous n’avez pas demandé quand.

Le Docteur lui lança un regard surpris, comme si il avait effectivement oublié sa présence.

-Pardon ?

-Vous avez dit que vous étiez des voyageurs du temps et de l’espace non ? Et pourtant vous avez demandé où vous étiez mais pas à quelle époque. 

La confusion sur le visage du Docteur s’estompa et se mua en intérêt soudain :

-Comment vous appelez-vous Mademoiselle.

-Je m’appelle Madame Constance Bonacieux.

-Et bien Constance, quand sommes nous exactement.

-Juin 1630.

-Ah !, s’exclama Donna. Pour une fois le Tardis nous a fait atterrir exactement là et où s’était prévu.

Elle lança un clin d’œil taquin au Docteur.

-N’insulte pas le Tardis Donna, sinon elle ne te laissera plus entrer. Et je te signale qu’elle a des sentiments, donc soit gentille.

Donna leva les yeux au ciel et sourit à Constance d’un air approbateur :

-Vous prenez ça mieux que la plupart des gens vous savez. La dernière fois que nous avons voyagé au 17ème siècle, les gens nous ont accusés de sorcellerie. Et mes cheveux roux n’ont pas arrangé notre situation : ils étaient persuadés que j’étais une envoyée du diable. 

-Oh mon Dieu !, s’exclama Constance, horrifiée. Comment vous êtes vous échappés ?

-C’est une longue histoire… Et pour être honnête, il y avait vraiment des sorcières, des sorcières aliens.

-Des aliens ?

Constance haussa les sourcils comme pour demander « Vous vous moquez de moi ? » C’était encore plus incroyable que cette histoire de voyage temporel et spatial. Pourtant, elle croyait le Docteur et Donna. Elle était à moitié sûre qu’elle venait de sombrer dans la folie, mais bon sang c’était la chose la plus intéressante qui lui était jamais arrivée.

-Oui, des aliens, assura le Docteur. D’ailleurs j’en suis un aussi, mais Donna est humaine.

Constance détailla le Docteur des pieds à la tête, cherchant des signes qui pourraient confirmer ce qu’il venait de dire. Mais en dehors de ses étranges vêtements, il n’avait rien de bien extraordinaire. 

-Enfin bref, continua l’alien. Nous sommes venus pour visiter le Paris du 17ème siècle.

-Vous avez besoin d’un guide ? demanda Constance précipitamment. 

Elle savait qu’elle avait des milliers de choses à faire aujourd’hui avec Bonacieux qui allait rentrer le soir même, mais ces deux personnes avaient totalement captivé son attention et il était hors de question de les quitter maintenant. 

-Ah, brilliant !, s’exclama le Docteur.

Constance se souvint soudain qu’ils étaient en plein milieu de la rue et elle espéra que personne n’avait écouté leur conversation. 

-On vous suit Constance, dit Donna avec enthousiasme.

 

**********

Et donc au lieu de faire ses corvées ménagères, Constance passa toute la journée avec les deux voyageurs. Pour la remercier de leur faire visiter la ville, ils la régalèrent des aventures qu’ils avaient vécues aux quatre coins de la galaxie. Il lui décrirent les extra-terrestres qu’ils avaient rencontrèrent, lui racontèrent l’éruption du Vésuve et bien d’autres histoires.

-Vous avez tellement de chance d’avoir vécu des choses si extraordinaires, soupira Constance envieuse. Ma vie est ennuyeuse en comparaison. Bon c’est vrai que ça s’est amélioré quand j’ai aidé les Mousquetaires et d’Artagnan, mais je ne peux même plus lui parler maintenant.

Le Docteur acquiesça d’un air songeur, puis il demanda :

-Vous aimez l’aventure ?

-Oui, admit la jeune femme sans hésitation. Je sais qu’une femme respectable ne devrait pas le dire, mais c’est la vérité.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Vous pensez que je ne suis pas respectable ? s’indigna Donna.

Constance leva ses mains en signe d’apaisement :

-No, ce n’est pas du tout ce que j’ai voulu dire. C’est juste qu’ici les conventions sociales sont strictes. Les femmes n’ont pas le droit de faire certaines choses : par exemple prendre part à des aventures. J’ose à peine imaginer ce qui m’arriverait si les gens apprenaient que je me suis fait passer pour une prostituée pour aider Athos.

-Vous avez vraiment fait ça ?, s’exclama Donna admirative.

-Oui entre autres, répondit Constance en rougissant. Elle n’avait jamais pensé qu’on l’admirait pour avoir fait quelque chose comme ça.  
Les deux compagnons insistèrent pour que la jeune femme leur raconte ses propres aventures et elle surprit Donna et le Docteur se regarder d’un air entendu.

La journée passa bien trop vite au goût de Constance. Ils lui avaient dit qu’ils repartaient le soir même. Elle savait qu’elle ne les reverrait probablement plus jamais, et cette idée la rendait triste. 

Quand ils atteignirent le Tardis, elle leur demanda :

-Comment est-ce que vous faites pour vivre dans un espace si étroit ?

Donna et le Docteur échangèrent un regard mutin. 

-Voulez-vous visiter le Tardis Constance ?

-Qu’y a-t-il à visiter ?, s’enquit Constance, perplexe.

-Oh vous pourriez être surprise, répondit Donna avec un grand sourire malicieux.

Constance examina le Tardis qu’elle appelait encore la «grande boite bleue », se demandant ce que l’autre femme voulait dire par là.

-Et bien, d’accord.

-Fermez les yeux !, ordonna le Docteur. Et ne trichez pas !

Constance leva les yeux au ciel. Quel avait t-il ? Cinq ans ? Mais elle s’exécuta quand même avec un petit sourire d’amusement. Le Docteur avait une personnalité extravagante. Il était énergique et enthousiaste, comme si tout l’émerveillait. Donna était un peu plus pondérée, mais elle était tout aussi exubérante quand elle s’y mettait. De plus elle avait du caractère et Constance avait presque plaint l’homme qui l’avait bousculée sans s’excuser. Elle l’avait insulté pendant dix minutes et Constance avait dû l’arrêter quand elle vit deux Mousquetaires s’approcher. Donna n’aurait pas eu de problèmes étant donné que c’était Porthos et Aramis, mais elle ne tenait pas à devoir expliquer qui était ses deux compagnons. Ils avaient réussit à se fondre dans la foule sans se faire repérer.

Donna lui prit le bras et la fit entrer dans le Tardis :

-Et voilà. Ouvrez les yeux !, s’exclama le Docteur.

Constance obéit et laissa s’échapper un cri de surprise quand elle vit l’intérieur du vaisseau. Elle mit une main devant sa bouche et tourna sur elle-même, ébahie. La « grande boite bleue » était beaucoup plus spacieuse que son extérieur ne le suggérait.  
Elle se tourna vers le Docteur pour le lui dire, mais elle referma la bouche quand elle vit l’air blasé que l’homme affichait. Bien sûr, pensa t-elle, il doit entendre ça à chaque fois que quelqu’un entre dans le Tardis. Ainsi elle lui sourit d’un air satisfait et dit :

-C’est plus petit à l’extérieur.  
Donna éclata de rire devant l’expression surprise du Docteur et, après un petit moment, ce dernier se mit à applaudir Constance :

-Ah un peu d’originalité. Vous êtes brillante Constance.

-Qu’est-ce que c’est ?, dit la jeune femme en désignant la console de pilotage.

-Oh ça !, s’exclama le Docteur en se précipitant vers le centre de la pièce. Ce sont les commandes du Tardis. Elles me permettent de choisir où nous allons et à quelle époque.

Constance hocha la tête distraitement :

-Et comment cette différence de taille est-elle possible ? Comment ça marche ?

-Aucune idée, admit le Docteur.

-C’est à peine si il sait piloter l’engin, intervint Donna moqueuse.

Le Docteur lui lança un regard sévère, mais Constance vit que ses yeux étaient pleins d’amusement. Les deux amis se mirent à se chamailler jovialement et Constance les observa en secouant la tête.

-Alors Constance, fit le Docteur finalement. Vous venez avec nous ?

Le cœur de Constance manqua un battement. Sa tête disait non, mais durant la journée elle avait plus d’un pensé qu’elle donnerait tout pour partir avec eux. Mais elle savait que c’était impossible. Elle avait sa vie ici, elle ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça. Les gens allait se demandé ce qu’il lui était arrivé et d’Artagnan remuerait probablement ciel et terre pour la retrouver. De plus elle avait peur de la réaction de Bonacieux : et s’il accusait d’Artagnan de l’avoir enlevée ? Et s’il mettait sa menace à exécution ? Non, elle ne voulait pas causer de problème à qui que ce soit.

-J’adorerais venir, mais c’est impossible, dit-elle, une expression triste sur le visage. Je ne peux pas m’en aller comme ça sans crier gare. Les gens vont se demander où je suis passée.

-Qui a parlé de disparaître, répliqua Donna. Le Tardis voyage dans le temps je vous rappelle. Vous pouvez revenir quand ça vous chante et personne ne saura que vous étiez partie.

-Vraiment, demanda Constance, le cœur gonflé d’espoir.

-Vraiment, confirma le Docteur en souriant.

-Alors oui ! Un million de fois oui !

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Donna puis dans ceux du Docteur avec gratitude.

Enfin elle allait pouvoir faire quelque chose qu’elle désirait vraiment. Enfin elle allait pouvoir mener sa vie comme elle l’entendait et personne ne pourrait l’en empêcher.

Le Docteur appuya sur un bouton et le Tardis prit vie sous les yeux écarquillés de Constance.  
-Alors Constance, fit le Docteur avec enthousiasme. Où voulez-vous aller ?

**Author's Note:**

> Pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un OS, mais si j'ai une idée d'intrigue, promis je l'écris.
> 
> Honnêtement Constance ferait une compagne sensationnelle pour le Docteur.


End file.
